Don't Die on Me
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam nearly dies in an accident.


"Colonel, I swear if you move your hand one more inch I'll do something very unladylike, which will result in you having to court martial me." Major Samantha Carter snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Sorry Carter, but you're bleeding from somewhere and I need to find out where." Colonel Jack O'Neill replied.  
  
"Trust me, I'm not bleeding from there. What happened?"  
  
"Daniel accidentally set off one of the claymores you had just finished laying. You weren't near enough to take the full brunt of the blast, but you went flying. Which is a skill I don't think was included in your personnel file." He joked.  
  
"What happened to the Jaffa?"  
  
"They retreated through the gate when the blast happened."  
  
"And Daniel and Teal'c?"  
  
"Daniel felt so guilty he's gone back through the gate to get the Doc and to explain what's happened to Hammond. Teal'c's guarding the gate in case anyone comes back."  
  
"Why didn't you just have Teal'c carry me back through the gate?" She groaned as the pain set in.  
  
"Because you were flung at such a force I didn't think it was safe to move you. So lay still okay."  
  
"Colonel, I'm fine." She protested.  
  
"Stay still Carter, that's an order. Your Dad is coming to visit tomorrow and I for one am not telling him that you're paralysed just because you were too stubborn and insisted on moving. It's bad enough I almost get you blown up by asking Daniel to hold the detonator while I tied my shoelace."  
  
"Sir, it's not your fault that Daniel's a klutz. I'll stay still if you promise to move your hands." Jack snatched his hands back not realising he'd still been touching her.  
  
"Sorry. So you got five minutes to explain that gizmo we found on 314 to me? I've got to write the report when we get back." He asked trying to keep her talking.  
  
"Don't make me smile. Do you really want to know now or do you want to read the summary I left on your desk this morning, including your copy in layman's terms, with all the other 'doohickey' reports I need you to sign before I submit them to General Hammond. But then again I might not find them again. Your inbox is a bit clogged."  
  
"And I suppose yours is empty as usual?" He teased.  
  
"It won't be when I get back. The lab techs think me being off world is a good time to give me all their paperwork with problems. So if you." She trailed off.  
  
"Hey Carter wake up for me." She opened her eyes again. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes sir. Where was I?"  
  
"So if you." He supplied.  
  
"So if you feel like helping and being 'big bad scary Colonel O'Neill', you could tell them to stop until I get back and can talk to them rather than read post it notes."  
  
" 'Big bad scary Colonel O'Neill'?"  
  
"Yeah. You scare the hell out of the lab techs. Didn't you ever notice that most of them disappear anytime you enter a room?"  
  
"Not really. But then again I don't usually come to visit the lab techs. Anyway Siler's not scared of me."  
  
"He's probably the only one. According to the others you give them this glare that says 'if you say a word I'll shot you with a zat'. Sometimes Daniel comes over just to watch them."  
  
"So do you think I'm scary?" He asked.  
  
"Nah. You're a teddy bear. sir." She quickly added.  
  
"That's great for my reputation Carter."  
  
"Don't worry sir, you can do the macho Colonel thing when we have to kick some Goa'uld butt, but most of the time you're a nice guy.2  
  
"I think that is one of the nicest things you've ever said about me."  
  
"Well it makes up for all the horrible things I said about you to Janet last week after you broke my doo."  
  
"You will not die on me Major. That's an order."  
  
".hickey. Yes sir." Her eyes snapped open again.  
  
"That's my girl. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts and I figured out where I'm bleeding."  
  
"Where?" He quickly asked.  
  
"My back. I can feel my shirt sticking to it as we speak. So what else do you want to talk about?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"You pick, but the not dying think is a definite order."  
  
"Yes sir. It's one order I'd definitely like to follow."  
  
"Good. Because I don't think I could fins anyone else to put up with my sense of humour other than Ferretti and I don't think SG-2 could do with out him."  
  
"Don't worry if I die Dad will harm you enough so you'll have to take medical retirement, then you would need to find a 2IC."  
  
"Thanks Carter." He said sarcastically. "O'Neill, Dr Fraiser and SG-3 have arrived." Teal'c's voice crackled over the radio.  
  
"You and Daniel show the Doc where we are. Get SG-3 to secure the gate. Over."  
  
"As you wish." Came the reply.  
  
"So Doc will be here in a few minutes and she can give you some nice painkillers. So tell me more about how Dad would injure me."  
  
"The Tok'ra have weapons they haven't shown us yet, I'm sure they have one for the CO who got the daughter of the olde."  
  
"Stay with me. Come on Carter, I still haven't taken you fishing yet."  
  
"Sorry, too busy to go fishing have to build something or other." She was spacing out.  
  
"Doc, hurry I think I'm losing her." Jack yelled over the radio. "You will stay with me Carter, I have something I need to tell you and I am not going to do it on some god forsaken planet hundreds of light years from home. Come Sam wake up for me. Carter, damn it you will wake up."  
  
"Let me take a look." Janet pushed passed him. "Sam, I need you to focus."  
  
"I can't feel anything broken, she has at least a serious concussion, she was coherent until a couple of minutes ago, but she keeps blacking out for a few seconds. She's bleeding out of her back but I didn't want to risk moving her to pad it." Jack rattled off.  
  
"You did the right think, but I need to get her back to the SGC now. Daniel talk the spinal board, Colonel, Teal'c I'm going to need you to help me roll her so Daniel can slip it under her." They followed her instructions with military precision. "Good let's go. Take it slow and steady I do not want her having any jolts."  
  
"Daniel go and dial the Gate Teal'c and I will carry her." Jack instructed. Daniel ran off down the hill, towards the gate.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him Colonel, he feels guilty enough as it is."  
  
"I'll apologise later, right now Carter is my main concern."  
  
~~~  
"Get that blood set up, fluids, and I need an x-rays, and a CAT scan as soon as she's stable." Janet ordered. As they rushed her into the infirmary.  
  
"Colonel, you're going to have to stay outside." One of nurse ordered stopping him at the infirmary room door. "I'll let you know as soon as we know anything." Jack nodded. He lent back against the wall as the door closed he slide down onto the cold concrete floor, his head in his hands.  
  
"Colonel." Hammond said as he found him there a few minutes later.  
  
"General." Jack got to his feet.  
  
"They're doing everything they can son."  
  
"It's my fault, I shouldn't have given Daniel the bloody detonator. But no I just had to tie my shoelace so when we ran for the gate I didn't fall and Carter gets blow into the air."  
  
"It was an accident Jack. Sam's a fighter, she will fight this because she's stubborn just like her father. Besides you still have to take her fishing."  
  
"Sir?" Jack questioned.  
  
"If she pulls through she's going to unfit for duty for a few weeks at least, take the whole team to Minnesota, you all deserve some downtime."  
  
"Colonel? General Hammond, Dr Fraiser asked me to tell you that her BP is stable, but she lost a lot of blood so we're replacing it, her neck and spinal x-rays are clear, but she looks like she has a severe concussion. Dr Fraiser will tell you more as soon as she can." The nurse informed her.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." General Hammond said. "Colonel go and take a shower and get something to eat." He ordered.  
  
"Sir, I'd rather stay here if you don't mind."  
  
"Colonel, you will be no help to Major Carter if you get sick. Go and clean up get something to eat. Lieutenant I want myself and Colonel O'Neill kept informed of any changes in the Major's condition."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back." Hammond nodded.  
  
"I should have just brought her back straight away. What the hell was I thinking?" He kicked the wall.  
  
"You did the right thing she could have had spinal injuries Jack."  
  
~~~  
  
"Can I go and see her?" Jack asked Janet.  
  
"For a little while, then you need to get some sleep. She should be okay in a few weeks. Her concussion is the major point of concern. We need to wake her up every fifteen minutes, to check on her. You want to help?" Jack nodded. "Good wake her up in five minutes, be gentle, ask her things she should know, her name, where she lives, her date of birth things like that."  
  
"Newton's laws?" Jack joked.  
  
"Anything you know the answer to. Just don't mention missions or the Stargate for now." Jack sat down on a chair beside the bed and picked up Sam's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam. I should have got you back sooner." "You did the right thing Colonel. From what Daniel and Teal'c told me she flew back pretty hard and hit the ground with a thump. You did the right thing not moving her. You kept her talking, and coherent for a long time, if you hadn't it's possible she wouldn't have made it. So don't blame yourself." Janet said reassuringly. "If there is any change in her condition or she can't answer your questions just call me okay." Jack nodded. "I'm going to check on Daniel, fill him in, any message you want passed on?"  
  
"I already spoke to him. Tell him not to beat himself up over this."  
  
"That's good advice. I'll be back in a while to relieve you."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"How long has he been there now?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Almost four hours." Janet replied. "She's been a lot calmer since he's been sat with her. He wakes he up her every fifteen minutes and asks her few questions and lets her go back to sleep. I think he needs to be here as much as she needs him."  
  
"And how is she doing otherwise?"  
  
"She's coherent, I've given something for the pain, but I can't give her to much because of her head injury. Her wound on her back should heal in a few days, we've replaced the blood she lost, she's on fluids and nutrients. The swelling in her brain should go down soon. I need to keep her under observation for the next couple of days but she should make a full recovery."  
  
"Good. Is it okay if Colonel O'Neill spends the night here? If it helps Major Carter having him nearby."  
  
"It's fine, I'll have one of the nurses take over her obs and the task of waking her up. But he can have the bed next to her. I doubt he'll sleep very long he never does while he's here unless I sedate him."  
  
"Good. I'm heading home in a couple of hours, if there is any change in her condition someone can contact me there."  
  
"I'll let Dr Warner know, he's coming to take over for me in an hour. Cassie is spending the night at a friend's house. Since I had Teal'c take Daniel home a few hours ago, he said I could borrow his quarters for the night."  
  
"Goodnight Dr."  
  
"Goodnight sir." Janet made her way to Sam's bedside and checked her vitals on the monitor. "Colonel I think you should get some sleep it's getting late."  
  
"Please don't ask me to leave Janet, I need to stay here."  
  
"You can have the next bed over. Louise will take over waking Sam up. Dr Warner is coming in, in an hour for the night shift, so if you wake up and find him here you'll know why. I'm staying in Teal'c's quarters for the night so if you want to ask anything you know where I am."  
  
"Where's Teal'c spending the night?" Jack yawned.  
  
"I had him take Daniel home, he's spending the night there. You should go to bed now."  
  
"I'll wake her up on last time and tell her what's happening. Then I'll go to bed and thanks Doc."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Colonel." Janet woke him at 0700 the next morning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack immediately asked. "How's Sam?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with her, she's fine. We're only waking her every thirty minutes now. I thought you might like to go and get a shower and some breakfast. The nurses told me you had a restless night but Sam was asking after you when I woke her a few minutes ago. I told you'd wake her up next time."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He hoped of the bed and out the infirmary room door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey kiddo, sounds like you had an interesting day yesterday." Jacob stated as he entered the infirmary at 1200.  
  
"Shush. You'll wake him." Sam whispered as she indicated Jack who had fallen asleep on her hand.  
  
"I heard you had a new nurse." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head still aches and my back is a little sore but I'll be fine." Jack moved his head slightly, which caused Sam to smile.  
  
"So how's he working out as a nurse?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Janet says things may have been worse if he hadn't have stayed with me yesterday. She said that by keeping me talking and not moving me he probably saved my life. He then spent most of yesterday night waking me up every fifteen minutes to make sure I was okay. He was waking me up every thirty minutes from about 0730 this morning. But he fell asleep about an hour ago, I was still awake so it was easier to leave him where he is."  
  
"I guess he's feeling guilty, like Daniel. He decided he should apologise to me over the phone."  
  
"It wasn't either of their faults it was an accident. Which I told Daniel when he came to visit me earlier, Colonel O'Neill is going to take more convincing."  
  
"You'll have a couple of weeks to try when he takes you fishing."  
  
"Fishing?" Sam questioned. "Since when am I going fishing. I know I was a little loopy for a while but I don't remember agreeing to go fishing."  
  
"George decided you all deserve a few weeks off, he ordered Jack to take you all fishing."  
  
"I guess that's one less reason on his list." Sam smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I distinctly remember him saying I wasn't allowed to die because he hadn't taken me fishing yet, the other main reason being that you would kill him."  
  
"Sounds about right. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Actually I'm a little hungry. Do you think you could get me something to eat?"  
  
"Sure thing kiddo." He kissed her forehead again.  
  
"Can you get the Colonel something too?" Jacob nodded. "Just don't get him anything too spicy it gives him indigestion and then he gets cranky."  
  
"I'll just give you some more painkillers." Janet said a few minutes later as she injected it into Sam's IV. "Do you want me to wake him up?"  
  
"No let him sleep until Dad gets back. He's gone to get us some food."  
  
"Is your headache as bad as earlier?" Janet asked.  
  
"No. Did you know SG-1 were going fishing when I get out of here?" Sam asked.  
  
"I think General Hammond mentioned something why?"  
  
"Just wondered. It would have been nice to have been asked."  
  
"Sam honey, you say no every time he asks. Go have some fun, get away from this place for a few weeks. It'll be at least that long before I can allow you back to active duty."  
  
"So when can I get out of here?" Sam asked being careful not to move her hand.  
  
"Friday, probably. I need to give you another CAT scan later today and one on Friday morning, but all being well you should be out of here by Friday afternoon."  
  
"Good. Dad's only here until tomorrow, so do you think we'll be able to order Colonel O'Neill to go home until Dad goes? It's nice have a concern CO but one that falls asleep on your hand is a bit much." Janet smiled at Sam's comment.  
  
"You're definitely on the mend. I'll kick him out after you've had lunch. If that doesn't work I'll get General Hammond involved."  
  
"Sorry." Came a familiar voice from outside.  
  
"That's okay sir." Came a reply.  
  
"You'd better wake him." Janet suggested. Sam wiggled her fingers under his face.  
  
"Colonel. Colonel O'Neill, time to wake up now."  
  
"What?" Jack groaned.  
  
"Nice to see you too Jack." Jacob joked.  
  
"Jacob? What are you doing here I thought you weren't getting here until 1130."  
  
"That's nice for a man who brought you lunch. Anyway it's nearly 1215, you just fell asleep."  
  
"So what did you get me?" Sam asked as Jacob handed her a tray.  
  
"A sandwich, I thought you didn't want anything too heavy and some blue Jello. I asked what I should get Jack, they said to stick to the same as yours but with red Jello. There was something about a debate over which flavour was better."  
  
"It's not my fault your daughter has a thing for blue Jello." Jack shrugged and took his tray. "Thanks Jacob. So any suicide missions the Tok'ra need us to go on?"  
  
"Not at the moment. I'll let you know. So I hear you kind of got my daughter almost blown up then saved her life."  
  
"Dad. I don't need a debate on what happened yesterday, it was an accident, besides it scared the Jaffa off. No one got shot and Daniel didn't end up in the infirmary for a change. So can we change the topic?"  
  
"So Jacob how's the weather on Vorash? Any nice thunderstorms?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually no. It did almost rain the other day though. Anise almost had a fit she thought it might ruin her hair."  
  
"Very funny. By the way Colonel, Janet says I can probably get out of here on Friday, so Saturday is a good day for me."  
  
"A good day for what?" Jack asked.  
  
"General Hammond gave us a few weeks off until I'm fully recovered and you were ordered to take Daniel, Teal'c and I fishing so as I'm getting out of here on Friday, Saturday seems a good a day as any to leave."  
  
"Right, I forgot about that."  
  
"Jack you've been trying to get her to quit working and take a vacation for months, and when she finally gets ordered to and she actually agree to it and you forget?"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get ganged up on by Carter's if I stay here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Going to get? I think they already started." Janet said as she re-entered the room. "By the way your banned from the infirmary until after Jacob leaves tomorrow unless you injure yourself which I seriously doubt you can manage as General Hammond said to tell you you have several reports which are overdue, and a back log of Sam's paperwork which you haven't processed yet. He also said to tell you tough luck, because you can't get Sam to help you and Daniel and Teal'c are spending day with Cassie."  
  
"Great paperwork, my favourite. Sam take it easy okay. I'd better go, I'll see you later Jacob."  
  
"Sure Jack."  
  
"Colonel." Sam called.  
  
"Yep?" Jack turned around.  
  
"The bullet point summaries are in your inbox and Daniel has basic timeline of events on his section of the hard drive. His user name is Djackson and the password his backdoor password id is DJ1969."  
  
"Ah good year. Both times." He smiled. "Hey how come Daniel has a back door password for his computer anyway?"  
  
"He knows at least 23 languages fluently but he can't remember the password for his computer when they change it every week. I got fed up of having to hack into his computer for him so I gave him a backdoor into his files. Just don't delete it or corrupt the files like last time, it took six hours to recover the information he'd spent days translating."  
  
"Goodbye Colonel or do I have to get a couple of SF's to escort you out?" Janet asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." He insisted. "Before I get jabbed with those needles." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Janet called causing Jacob and Sam to smile. "He's insufferable."  
  
"Doesn't like paperwork, rather be out fighting. anything. I know the type."  
  
"It's not that he doesn't like paperwork per se, he just doesn't like having to read all the technical terms in Daniel and my reports that's why I write basic summaries for him, so he gets the point and doesn't have to wade through twelve pages of things he doesn't understand."  
  
"I think Jack understands a lot more than you all give him credit for."  
  
"We know, we just help him keep up the pretence with everyone else."  
  
"I want you to get some more rest, so Jacob you can stay for another ten minutes then she really needs to sleep."  
  
"Sure thing Janet."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Right, you need to take it easy, which means getting plenty of rest, no standing on your feet for hours or dispelling arguments which I'm sure will start when Daniel decides to go into the history of fishing. You need to keep your wound covered for at least the next week, after that let the air get to it. I'll take the external stitches out when you get back. But overall have fun and relax." Janet instructed.  
  
"You ready to get sprung yet?" Daniel asked hesitantly stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Daniel you can spring her now." Janet agreed. "Just make sure she takes it easy."  
  
"By the way if you want a history of fishing you'd have to ask Jack, along with the history of hockey and the life and times of the Simpson family." He placed Sam's wheelchair facing the door, Janet had insisted Sam use a wheelchair until she left the complex.  
  
"Go Daniel before I decide you are in need of a full physical. And I mean a full physical including prostate exam."  
  
"Come on Sam, we need to get you out of here and packed before Jack insists on packing for you." He pushed the chair down the corridor.  
  
"And I thought him falling asleep on my hand was bad, but the idea of him going through my underwear drawer is a little too much to handle."  
  
"I'm sure he'd have a great time."  
  
"Daniel, that's an image I didn't need. Can we swing by my lab I need to let them know what to do with the paperwork and any reports while I'm away?"  
  
"Jack already took care of it. He stole your in tray, and told the lab techs that any files which had conclusive results should be put on his desk anything else could wait until you got back and they could talk it over with you."  
  
"I didn't think he'd take it to heart. I guess if I said that to him then I must have called him a teddy bear too."  
  
"Jack a teddy bear? You really must of hit your head." Daniel laughed.  
  
"He has his moments. Besides he was asking if I was scared of him? What was supposed to say? Yes I'm scared of you, which would have been a lie."  
  
"Major, I have that report for you one the gate productivity." One of the new lab techs stopped her in the lift. "It's on my desk I was going to drop it off later."  
  
"I just got out of the infirmary, I'm on vacation, give it to Sgt Siler, he can deal with it."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The tech exited the lift.  
  
"Sam are you sure you don't need to go back and see Janet?"  
  
"I'm fine Daniel why?"  
  
"Because that is the first time I've ever heard you refuse work and delegate to someone else."  
  
"I guess the bump on the head did me some good. Now let's get out of here Daniel before I change my mind."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Wow." Sam said as she stepped out of Jack's truck. "I thought you had a problem with trees sir."  
  
"Yeah, I thought trees followed you to haunt you." Daniel added.  
  
"I believe they are correct O'Neill." Teal'c added.  
  
"One Carter we've on vacation you can call me Jack and two trees from Minnesota get special dispensation since I grew up here and three shut up otherwise you can pitch a tent and sleep outside Daniel."  
  
"Sorry Jack. It's very beautiful and I look forward to fishing in a lake which has no fish in it."  
  
"There are no fish?" Sam questioned. "I'd call that false advertising. I was promised Bass this big." She held out her hands like Jack had done when he had tried to convince her to go fishing a few months before.  
  
"There are fish they've just been elusive for the last few years. Here Carter take the keys." He tossed a bunch of keys at her, which she caught squarely in her hand. "Open the door and go sit on the couch and rest. Daniel, Teal'c and I will bring everything in."  
  
"How come she gets out of carrying stuff?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Because you almost blew her up." Jack retorted. "And Doc Fraiser said she was supposed to take it easy."  
  
"Besides it proves the age of chivalry isn't dead on this planet. That's a point how come we never find a planet with knights on white horse who rescue women and ride off into the sunset." Sam muttered as she opened the door. The remainder of the team followed carrying the bags.  
  
"If we found a planet like that you'd probably get kidnapped and fed to feed to a dragon or lock you up in a castle turret. They'd probably find you an outfit you'd like less than that Shavadi dress."  
  
"So what I'd have my three knights in combat gear to rescue me." Sam smiled as sank on to the couch. "So Jack you do you Cable here?"  
  
"Yes. It's a bit temperamental though. But I'm not here enough to fix it."  
  
"Don't get enough holidays, that's gotta suck." Sam teased as she switched on the power and began flicking through the channels.  
  
"They always seem to get cut short by pesky little things like saving the world or the Tok'ra from trouble they seem to get themselves and us into."  
  
"Hey Teal'c it's your favourite episode." Sam called as she settled on a channel."  
  
"To which episode are you referring Major Carter." Teal'c asked as he took a seat next her.  
  
"The one where they get Santa's Little Helper."  
  
"The Simpsons. Move over Carter." Jack said as squashed onto the couch.  
  
"I think I'll you boys too it. Do you mind if I look around?"  
  
"Go ahead." Jack muttered before returning his attention to the screen.  
  
"Come on Daniel, let's go and see what the Colonel has hidden up here." Sam encouraged. "Kitchen," She said as she walked through the cabin, "Bathroom." She said as she pushed open a door. "I'm betting the others are bedrooms."  
  
"Probably." He pushed open a door. "Guest room. Do you want to take this one?" He asked, Sam nodded as she pushed open a door on the other side of the corridor. "Twin beds. Yours and Teal'c's. This last one must be the Colonel's." Sam opened the door. "Books." She crossed the room to the bookshelf. "Fishing, tactical guides, astronomy, theor." She stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Sam?" Daniel questioned and walked across to see the book Sam had extracted from the shelf. "Who would have thought Jack would have a book on Theoretical Astrophysics." Sam turned the book over so Daniel could read who the author was. "Ah, your book on Theoretical Astrophysics that explains that."  
  
Sam took the book and strode out of the room. Daniel quickly followed. Sam walked in front of the TV and stopped.  
  
"Hey it's just getting to the good part." Jack protested.  
  
"Would you care to explain where you got this?" Sam tossed the book onto the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Amazon.com. Move Carter there's only five minutes left of the episode." Sam moved.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have asked where more why you would have it."  
  
"It makes a great door stop." He joked, Sam shot him a deadly glare. "I was looking for a web site to explain your reports after you joined SG-1. Found that and decided I should probably read it if you were planning on sticking around. First time I tried I understood about two words in the first sentence. So I left it here, I manage to just about understand the first paragraph last time I tried. You know you should really write bullet point summaries for that too. Now can I watch the." The credits rolled. ".end of the episode."  
  
"Why would you even bother? Besides even though most people don't know it most of it is seriously of date, not that we, I could tell them that?"  
  
"Carter, calm down it's a book, not a bloody Greek tragedy."  
  
"And what do you know about Greek tragedies Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"A lot more than I ever wanted to know. Janet decided she'd steal one of your books for me to read last time I was in the infirmary. It just happened to Greek mythology. She could just given me my Gameboy instead."  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled. It was a long drive, I'm just a little cranky, and hungry." Sam apologised.  
  
"Give me twenty minutes and I'll have dinner on the table." Jack got up.  
  
"Is that wise?" Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow. Sam and Daniel collapsed onto the sofa in fits of laughter.  
  
"I can cook something other than BBQ and for that comment you can help."  
  
"As you wish O'Neill." Teal'c accompanied him into the kitchen.  
  
"You know we could take the next two weeks to teach him a little something." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Give the guy a break. We're on vacation, no thinking about work for two weeks and I know just how to start. Come on." She grabbed the book from the table. Daniel trailed after her. "Jack do you have a box of matches or a lighter."  
  
"In the drawer nearest you." He called over his shoulder, it suddenly dawned on him what she'd asked for. "What are you planning on burning?"  
  
"I'll explain in a minute. We all need to gather on the dock for a new SG-1 ritual." She grabbed the matches and headed out the door. Jack shot Daniel a confused look.  
  
"Don't ask me. But I think we should follow her." By the time they had caught up with her Sam had set light to the corner of the book.  
  
"Hey I paid for that." Jack protested.  
  
"I'll get you another one, Dad had about 10 copies which are now in my attic. This burning book represents the SGC, saving the world and everything else we done for the last four years. Which for the next two weeks we are not going to think about or talk about. No discussion of missions, no history lectures, no scientific lectures, no discussion of battle tactics. Just four friends on vacation."  
  
"Carter you're going to burn your hand." Jack warned.  
  
"Agreed?" Sam asked aware the flames were getting close to her hand. "Jack, Daniel, Teal'c?"  
  
"Yes we agree." Jack snatched the book out of her hand and tossed it into the water. "What the hell were you thinking Sam?"  
  
"I'm on vacation, I'm going to unpack, call me when dinner is ready."  
  
"Janet said she was okay right?" Jack questioned.  
  
"She's fine back to normal." Daniel replied.  
  
"It appears that this experience has changed Major Carter's perspective and her priorities." Teal'c said before walking back towards the house.  
  
"Keep an eye on her." Jack instructed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Where did Sam go?" Jack asked a few days later after he came back from taking a nap. Daniel and Teal'c were sat watching a movie on TV.  
  
"She took a book outside to read."  
  
"Did she take a hat the sun's pretty bright?"  
  
"I don't think so. She just said she was going outside to read."  
  
"I'd better take her one." Jack grabbed a couple of caps of the hook and headed outside. Sam was sat on the end of the dock, her feet dangling in the water. "Room for one more?" Jack asked as he neared her.  
  
"Take a seat. It's so quiet here, no cars, no people shout or hurrying around. Simplicity it's self need to worry about life just the moment."  
  
"I bought you a hat. I don't want you getting sunstroke." "Thanks." She put the hat on her head and kicked her feet, sending ripples through the water.  
  
"So what are you reading?" He asked, as she smiled at him.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice."  
  
"Doesn't seem like something you'd normally read."  
  
"Cassie and Janet got me the complete works of Jane Austen for Christmas, it's the first time I had chance to read any of them. Thank you by the way."  
  
"For what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Bringing me here, saving my life, being a good CO, being my friend, take your pick from any number of reasons."  
  
"You're welcome." They sat in silence, both staring out over the water.  
  
"Do you feel up to a bit of exercise?" Sam asked.  
  
"What kind of exercise?" Jack questioned.  
  
"A walk around the lake. I need to stretch my legs."  
  
"Only if you put on some sun block otherwise you'll burn." He handed her the sun block.  
  
"Deal." He stared out over the lake as she put on the sun block. "Let's go."  
"It's so beautiful here. I should have let you persuade me to come before." Sam said after they had been walking for ten minutes.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Jack asked picking up a stone and skimming it across the surface of the water.  
  
"It never seemed appropriate. You're my CO it wouldn't look good me disappearing off on holiday with you. However innocent it was."  
  
"Never bothered me, I just wanted you to come and relax. Get away from the responsibilities of saving the world on a daily basis and redesigning the face of astrophysics."  
  
"I know." She whispered and continued walking. Jack followed her. "Daniel told me something once, some religions believe that if you save someone's life it's yours to keep forever."  
  
"I guess you own me then. You've saved my six more times than I care to mention." Sam stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well if I own you you won't mind if I do this." She put her hand on his face and gently placed her lips on his. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Mmmm. I think I need to sit down I've gone all dizzy."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Sam.  
  
"I needed to. I think we both have for a long time."  
  
"Why today?"  
  
"Why not? If I die now I have one less regret." She paused. "So what couldn't you tell me on 'some god forsaken planet hundreds of light years from home'."  
  
"I didn't think you remembered that. You were pretty much out of it by that point."  
  
"Last thing I did remember. So what was it?" Jack didn't say anything. "Come on Jack, what was it? You've got me here, we're on Earth, we're hundreds of miles from the SGC what is it?"  
  
"I." The Simpsons theme tune rang out. "I'd better get that." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "O'Neill. General, can't you find someone else to save the world we're all on vacation. Oh I see, when?. My uniform. What time is the flight?. I'll check in as soon as I can. Yes sir. I'll tell them."  
  
"When are we leaving?" Sam asked getting up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. I've got to get back and pack."  
  
"Jack what's going on we're on vacation. They can't send you to save the world without us."  
  
"I'm not going to save the world, just to Washington. The President wants to see me ASAP. I think he out ranks everyone else. By the way Hammond says enjoy your vacation."  
  
"What does he want?" Sam asked catching up with Jack's quick stride.  
  
"Hammond wants you to relax. Get better and get back to saving everyone."  
  
"Jack." Sam said in a tone, which told him not to make jokes. "Not the General the President."  
  
"He's the President who knows. All I know is I have to be in Washington ASAP."  
  
~ ~ ~  
"Colonel O'Neill is here sir." The President's assistant announced to him.  
  
"Send him in." The President replied.  
  
"You can go in Colonel."  
  
"Thank you." Jack opened the door and entered the office.  
  
"Jack, thank you for coming on such short notice."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack stood to attention.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation. But there was a matter which concerns you I wanted to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sam, have you seen the remote control?" Daniel asked, trying to ask a question that would get a response. Sam had been quiet ever since Jack had left.  
  
"It's on the window sill where you put it." She looked back at the book she was reading. Jack had been gone two days and she didn't feel safe without him there.  
  
"Sam, Teal'c and I are going to get some more food in town. Do you want to come?"  
  
"I'll stay here."  
  
"Okay. We'll be back soon."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So Colonel, do you think that is acceptable?" The President asked. Jack had been sat in meetings with the President, the heads of the Air Force, the White House Chief of Staff, the Chairman of the Joint Chief and several members of the Pentagon staff on and off for two days.  
  
"Yes sir, the wording clearly states the restrictions and the penalties for breaking the rules."  
  
"So you have no problems with the SGC being the test case for these changes?" The Chairman asked.  
  
"No sir. The SGC is a special operation, the men and women of the command deal with more deadly situations in a year than a normal command deals with in a decade. If the SGC can handle and maintain the changes I should see not problems with the rest of the Air Force and in time the rest of the military adopting these changes."  
  
"Good then that's settled. I'll have this typed up and signed with copies being delivered to the SGC in time for your return to duty next week Colonel. However they will officially begin now." The President announced and closed his folder and stood. Everyone quickly stood to their feet. "Colonel O'Neill, a moment before you leave."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack went to the Presidents side.  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your vacation. Wish Major Carter a speedy recovery and send my best wishes to Dr Jackson and Teal'c."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And as my wife says, sometimes you have to let your heart take the lead despite what your head tells you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" Jack called as he stepped through the door of the cabin. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Jack?" Sam smiled bolting out the bedroom.  
  
"Hi. So you didn't burn the place down that's good."  
  
"Daniel tried but Teal'c stopped him." Sam joked.  
  
"So where are the kids?"  
  
"They went grocery shopping about four hours ago. I think they maybe lost. I was going to give them another hour before I went looking for them but then I remembered I didn't have a car, since you took your truck and Daniel took that old dilapidated thing you call a car."  
  
"Ah. While Daniel has no sense of direction Teal'c will probably find his way back. They'll be fine."  
  
"Coffee?" Sam asked getting up and heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Beer might be better. It's been a long couple of days."  
  
"So what did the President want anyway?" Sam asked as she handed him a bottle.  
  
"He's making a policy shift and wanted my opinion so I've been stuck in meetings for the last two days."  
  
"Shouldn't policy shifts be something to do with Congress not the Air Force?" Sam sat down next to him.  
  
"It was an Air Force regulation change. He wants the SGC to be the test base. Since I'm 2IC of the base and on vacation the President thought now would be a good time to have meetings." He paused. "Do you know how difficult it is to sit and argue over specific wording of a regulation? I mean I thought it was difficult following the regs let alone being asked to help change them."  
  
"Which reg did they want to change?"  
  
"Not 'did they want to' did. The reg change for the SGC went through unofficially before I left Washington. All official paperwork will be through by the time we get back from vacation."  
  
"You didn't tell me which reg, is it anything I need to worry about? I mean it's not going to affect the SG teams directly is it?"  
  
"It might indirectly but it shouldn't be a problem. Hammond's okay with it, he thinks it might be good for the base and especially SG-1."  
  
"Jack. Life's too short for you to sit around trying not to tell me. I'd like to know. More accurately I need to know. How am I going to know if I'm breaking a reg if I don't know about it?"  
  
"Sorry I can't tell you. We're breaking your rule, remember the SGC doesn't exist until Monday morning. Now I'm going fishing, you coming or are you going to stay here and brood?"  
  
"No I'm going to steal your truck and go and look for Daniel and Teal'c. Since I don't know the area as well as you, you can come with me."  
  
"Was that an order Major?"  
  
"No Jack, it was something concerned friends do when their other friends are lost. You know the never leave anyone behind idea."  
  
"Why don't you just call Teal'c's cell phone? He keeps it with at all times when he's off base."  
  
"I didn't know he had one. What's the number?"  
  
"It's under Murray." He tossed her his phone. Sam dialled the number.  
  
"Teal'c it's Sam. Where are you?. He did. You will. Okay. Goodbye Teal'c."  
  
"So where are they?" Jack asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Daniel found a museum of some sort he had to investigate. They'll get the shopping when he's finish and they should be back in a couple hours."  
  
"Danny and his rocks. Now are you coming fishing or not?"  
  
"Let me go and get my hat."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Right we're back in Colorado are you going to tell me yet?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. You'll have to wait until Monday like the rest of the base. Daniel are you going home or back to the base?" Jack asked changing the subject.  
  
"The base. I've got some work I need to do before our mission."  
  
"Right, I'll drop you and Teal'c off first then, then I'll swing by and drop Sam off and then home."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Daniel agreed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So I'll see you on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Jack said as he dropped Sam off at her house.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come in and have a cup of coffee and tell me about the regs change?"  
  
"No." Jack smiled, knowing she was getting really frustrated with him.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you Monday." Sam knew he wasn't going to tell her. Sam closed the door and kicked off her shoes before picking up the mail. As she sorted through the assortment of bills and junk mail she saw that her answer machine was flashing. She hit the button, and the messages began.  
  
BLEEP  
  
Hi Sam, it's Mark. I guess your not home as usual. I was wondering if you'd heard from Dad recently the kids were asking for him. So if you can get him to call me if and when you see him I'd appreciate it. Take care kiddo and don't work too hard.  
  
BLEEP  
  
Sam, it's me Janet. Call me when you get back. Did you have a nice vacation with the guys? The idea of spending two weeks in the middle of nowhere with three gorgeous guys sounds like my idea of heaven. But that wasn't why I called. Have you checked your e-mail lately there is something you should really see? Call if and when you get the chance. Bye  
  
BLEEP BLEEP  
  
Away for two weeks and only two messages she was definitely pathetic Sam thought. E-mail. Sam booted up her computer and connected it to her SGC e- mail account. There were the usual messages from people asking her opinions on situations. A couple of analysis reports and finally one from General Hammond.  
  
She opened the e-mail and read about the change in regulations. Sam sat flabbergasted. Jack had known about which regulation had change for the life of her she hadn't even thought it would be that one. Printing out the e-mail she sat and stared at it. Why hadn't he told her? She needed to ask him why.  
  
Grabbing her car keys Sam headed out the door. She stopped and turned and grabbed the print out.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, okay I'm coming. Keep your hair on." Jack yelled at whoever was insistently banging on his front door. "Carter? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?" Sam asked keep her tone calm and even.  
  
"Sure. But I thought you would have had enough of me the last few weeks. I only dropped you off less than an hour ago." He let her in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked stopping dead.  
  
"Huh?" Jack said. Sam held the e-mail up in front of him. "You're weren't ready to find out. You've spent the best part of four years thinking of me as just your CO, the vacation gave us time to get to know each other as people not just colleagues."  
  
"Jack, I never did think of you as just my CO in my heart, my head told me I had to because what we do is too important to risk a situation where we endangered everyone else just because of something I felt." She paused. "Why do you think I kissed you?"  
  
"Because you needed to prove that you were alive?"  
  
"I kissed you because I wanted to since the day I walked into the briefing room and you gave me that whole speech about 'not liking scientists'."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Jack sat on the couch.  
  
"Didn't ever get the hint? When I got the Touched virus I tried to seduce you, when we thought Daniel was dead I ran to you. I disregarded orders to rescue you when Hathor tried to turn you into a Goa'uld, in two alternate realities we were together, I spent three months working solidly trying to get you back from Edora. I came after you not because I was ordered but because I had to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jack, you're not stupid. Quit pretending you are. You know why."  
  
"I just wanted you to say it."  
  
"Not until you tell me the real reason you kept the changes in the frat regs a secret. And don't you dare tell me it was for my own good."  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Why what was I going to put you up for court martial? I thought you knew me better than that. SG-1 is my family and I would never do anything to intentionally split us up. Daniel and Teal'c know how I feel about you. So does Janet, and I'm guessing since he wanted you there when he changed the regs so does the President."  
  
"I always lose the things I love. With the regs in place it was easier to keep you at a distance."  
  
"Jack, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Our job is dangerous and we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But the most important thing is to live life for the moment." Jack smiled at her. "What?"  
  
"Sorry I just remember something the President said to me before I left. 'Sometimes you have to let your heart take the lead despite what your head tells you.' This may not be sensible but I do love you."  
  
"I know and I love you too." She dragged him closer and kissed him. "So do you have any plans for the next I don't 36 hours?"  
  
"No. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well I've seen your cabin, I've never seen your bedroom."  
  
"That's something I have to rectify. If you'll follow me I'll give you the grand tour."  
  
The End 


End file.
